sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Nitrogen218
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to File:20180628 173639.jpg! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Silverknight01 (talk) 22:40, August 12, 2018 (UTC) RE: Questions Hiya there, Nitrogen! I'm happy to answer whatever questions I can, Just lay em' on me~ May inspiration hit you like a bus going 60mph. -Silverknight01 18:45, August 18, 2018 (UTC) Ok then. In that case, I do have a few... 1. Do you guys have an annual awards event in the summer and winter like the Sonic Fanon Wiki? 2.Does this wiki have a discord server? 3. I vaguely remember this from years past, but. I had heard rumors that this wiki had a leadership problem, supposedly that this wiki had a dictatorship going on. Is any of that true and is it still here now? 4. Has anyone been hacked on this wiki? 5. Do you have any requests for me to draw, as I draw my work by hand? 6. Can objects be put on this wiki or no? Write back when possible , thanks for taking the time to answer these, and I will return soon.Nitrogen218 (talk) 20:43, August 18, 2018 (UTC) Question Responses! Pfft. I am so sorry. Didn't see your questions until you messaged me on my wall. (Thank for that, by the way.) So! Let's see if I can help answer some of your questions.. Q1.(Nitrogen) Do you guys have an annual awards event in the summer and winter like the Sonic Fanon Wiki? A1:(Silver) Aside from the monthly spotlight and the artist challenge that goes on the wiki.. There really isn't a whole lot of community events. There used to be a fall and winter event set, but the admin in charge of those activities sort of dropped the ball. (More or that in later answers) Q2.(Nitrogen) Does this wiki have a discord server? A2:(Silver) Why yes we do~. The link to join always hangs out on the right corner of our wikifront. Feel free to jump on in and say hi to everyone. Q3.(Nitrogen) I vaguely remember this from years past, but. I had heard rumors that this wiki had a leadership problem, supposedly that this wiki had a dictatorship going on. Is any of that true and is it still here now? A3:(Silver) To be honest, there's definitely been some admin problems going on throughout the months. Not to the dramatic extent that some would like to believe, though. It's all mostly just the issue of availability. Most admins have irl stuff that they've gotta take care of. Not really sure where the rumor of dictatorship comes from.. But the staff group here on SFCW is pretty fair when it comes to punishments and dealing with rule-breakers. Q4.(Nitrogen) Has anyone been hacked on this wiki? A4:(Silver) There's only been one case that I can ever really remember. Which was way WAAAAAY back when I first joined this wiki. (Which was almost 2 years ago.) A certain user, a friend of mine suddenly left the wiki due to a corrupted profile. That's the only instance that I can think of that would ever classify as 'being hacked.' Q5.(Nitrogen) Do you have any requests for me to draw, as I draw my work by hand? A5:(Silver) Aww. Sweet of you to offer, but I'm good! Nice to see some new artists around the community. :) Q6.(Nitrogen) Can objects be put on this wiki or no? A6:(Silver) If you are referring to items, then yes. (I.E, A magic sword, talking rock, that one wardrobe that kids disappeared into. Keep in mind these are just examples) ..I hope this helps you, Nitro! :) May inspiration hit you like a bus going 60mph. -Silverknight01 15:33, September 27, 2018 (UTC) No problem. Glad it didn't come across as antagonistic or anything. X{D Happiness Joy and Rapture! 18:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC) I'm willing to wait a bit, if only so I can see them all at once. Happiness Joy and Rapture! 04:28, November 14, 2018 (UTC)